


Making an Arrangement

by forkflinger



Category: Seiken Densetsu 3, Trials of Mana
Genre: Drinking, Flirting, Full Party AU, Gen, I hereby dub the "all 6 of them are here" tag to be:, also they are Not All 15, mlm/wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkflinger/pseuds/forkflinger
Summary: On an overnight stay in the desert, Hawkeye takes Riesz for a drink to teach her to loosen up, and they get to know each other a little better.
Relationships: Hawkeye & Riesz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Making an Arrangement

When the party had arrived, a little after noon, the streets had been deserted and on Hawkeye’s advice they’d gone straight to the inn to escape the sun. When they emerged just after sunset they’d discovered a lively town. Merchants had set up their stalls in the streets, hawking their wares, and Duran had set off in search of new weaponry. Children ran about underfoot, playing their games as their parents gossiped and socialized. Charlotte had immediately invaded a game of Tag, with Kevin following at a distance. Beastmen were a rarity in this place, so when Charlotte encouraged Kevin to transform, the local kids were amazed by this new giant dog.

Riesz shook her head as she watched three children climb onto his shoulders, squealing with delight as he rose to his feet and shook them off. “Where are their parents?” she wondered aloud. “Why are they letting their children play with a Beastman?”

Hawkeye, leaning against the clay wall behind her, laughed. “C’mon, you know Kevin’s completely harmless. Those kids could stab him and he wouldn’t do a thing about it.”

“Yes, I know that, and you know that, but they - “ Riesz waved a hand generally around them, “ - don’t know that. I can’t imagine letting Elliot play with a stranger, or a strange dog, and a stranger that _is_ a strange dog? That’s just unsafe.”

 _Didn’t help keep him from getting kidnapped,_ Hawkeye thought, but it would’ve been a little too mean to actually say. Instead he pushed off from the wall and said, “Let me buy you a drink to take your mind off the poor neglected children playing with a puppy.”

Riesz sighed, but she followed Hawkeye into the tavern. Music spilled out along with the light from inside; a woman sat in a back corner, plucking at a stringed instrument Riesz didn’t recognize and singing along. The place was decently full, with folks lined up along the bar. The clay walls did a surprisingly good job of keeping the temperature down, and the wine was kept cool in barrels stored underground. Hawkeye swing the bar, where he exchanged a few words with the man behind it and laid some coins on the counter. Then he made his way back to Riesz and led her to a table against one wall.

“We should probably stay one more day,” he said, propping his feet up on a nearby chair. “We’re not going anywhere tonight, and it’s a much better idea to travel at night.”

“I suppose you’re the expert,” Riesz responded, scanning the crowd. Her ever-present spear was strapped on her back, even though it made sitting difficult.

“About time you admitted it. Personally I’d be fine with taking a longer break, but I think I’d be the only one. And it would _not_ be worth Angela’s complaints.” His Angela impression had gotten a lot of practice, so it almost sounded like she was in the room when he pitched up his voice and whined, “There’s _sand_ in my _leotard_!”

Riesz snorted. “That’s not nice.”

“But it’s so hooooooot,” he continued, pouting. “Don’t you people know how hot it is? How am I the only one here who knows what a _normal_ temperature is?”

Riesz bit her lips to hold back her laughter as Hawkeye leaned across the table, batting his eyes. Mercifully the bit was interrupted by the arrival of a woman bearing a platter. She placed two wooden mugs on the table and smiled at Riesz, then Hawkeye. Her smile lingered a little longer on Hawkeye, and Riesz could see every step of the process that followed. First, he nodded back politely. Then, he realized that she was still smiling at him. His eyelids drooped, his lips slipped into a greasy smile, and he opened his mouth to say something terrible:

“Do you come with the wine, or do I have to pay extra?”

And, just as Riesz expected, the shy smile on the server’s face transformed into a wrinkle of disgust. She scoffed, spun on her heel, and marched away. Hawkeye settled back into his seat with his wine, his face wiped totally clean of the sleaze he’d just applied. 

Riesz shook her head as she picked up her cup. “Has that ever worked?”

“Be shocked if it did,” Hawkeye answered, taking a swig of wine.

Riesz leaned on the table, pushing her mug out of the way. “I have seen you pull that stunt in every town we’ve been through, every time a girl so much as looked at you. You even tried it on me in Jadd. So, why? What’s the point?”

“Well, I gotta do something to offset my natural charm and dashing good looks.” He flashed a more genuine smile, bright white teeth shining.

“You’re doing it on purpose?”

Hawkeye sighed. “Look, I wasn’t kidding. I’ve had a lot of girls coming after me, and they always seemed so heartbroken when I wasn’t interested. So, I thought I’d start heading them off at the pass. This way, instead of the debonair thief who stole their heart and left them bereft, I’m just some creep in the bar they won’t think twice about.” He shrugged. “And it works.”

Riesz tapped the side of her mug. Then she lifted it to her lips and took a long drink to give her time to think about a particular part of what he’d just said. She set the mug back down, looked at him, and said, “Not interested?”

“Not interested,” Hawkeye confirmed. “The ladies love me, but the feeling’s not mutual.” He leaned forward, sleazy grin back. “If you’re jealous, sweetheart, I can make it up to you,” he said with a wink.

Riesz laughed and waved his words away. “You know that’s never going to work on me.”

“Oh?” He dropped the act again. “You think you’re immune to my charms?”

“You could say that.” Riesz lifted an eyebrow. “You don’t know much about the Amazons, do you?”

“Hmm.” He started counting off his fingers. “Elite warriors of Laurent, fierce in battle, their captain can be a real wet blanket sometimes - “

“All women,” Riesz supplied.

“All women,” Hawkeye repeated, nodding, “and - “ He stopped. Then he lowered his hand. “Ah.”

“Ah.”

“I thought that part was just a rumor.”

“Well, it’s hardly unanimous, but…”

Hawkeye laughed. “It seems we have something in common!” he said, raising his mug. Riesz raised hers in response and tapped it against his.

“I don’t think that justifies the way you speak to women, though,” she said. “Instead of mortally offending every woman you meet, why not pretend you’ve got a girl already?”

“You know, that’s not a half bad plan.” He stroked his chin. “Maybe someone who’s always around, lurking over my shoulder. Someone imposing and heavily armed, who I know won’t go taking it the wrong way if I get a little close now and again.”

“As long as you don’t get too close.”

“And in return,” he continued, “maybe that someone could use a similar arrangement once in a while, when some gentleman’s being a bit too persistent.”

“Strangely, she doesn’t really find that to be a problem. But that’s probably because she’s not all that concerned with sparing their feelings.” She eyed her spear. “Or other parts.”

“Ah, well. If it ever comes up.”

Riesz nodded. “If it ever comes up.”

“Excellent!” He smiled, and it was a real one. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

“And maybe you can start by apologizing to our server.”

Hawkeye’s shoulders slumped. “Fair enough. I’ll see if I can catch her for the next round.”

“Which you will be buying?”

“Which I will be buying.”

“Good.”

Hawkeye took another drink. “So, uh. The other thing about Amazons, is that true?”

Riesz frowned. “Which one?”

Hawkeye glanced around, then leaned in close and spoke quietly. “About the, uh… the breasts?”

Riesz laughed. “Of course it’s not! I really have no idea where that even came from.”

“That’s a relief. After all,” he said,, “it’d be such a shame to - “

“Finish that sentence and this wine goes on your head.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He raised his hands defensively. “Force of habit.”

“Get new habits.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And another round.”

Hawkeye reached over and picked up her empty mug. “Sure thing, sweetie.”

“Ew.”

Riesz watched as he sauntered back to the bar. The waitress was there, back conspicuously turned, but Hawkeye leaned over and started speaking. Riesz could see her reaction in her body language. Her tense, guarded form slowly relaxed, and she uncrossed her arms. By the time the bartender delivered two refilled mugs to Hawkeye she was back to smiling and giggling, and even gave him a peck on the cheek before he returned to the table.

“So you _can_ be nice to a woman,” Riesz said as he put the mugs down.

“Oh, honey, you don’t even know what I can do. I could have her meeting me behind the building in five minutes if I wanted to.”

Riesz shook her head. “And you’re still disgusting.”

“Mmhmm.” Hawkeye smirked. “I could teach you a thing or two about women.”

“You could teach _me_?”

“I bet you haven’t even noticed that girl by the door who keeps looking over here.”

“What?” Riesz lifted her head sharply. There was, in fact, a girl by the door, with dark hair that flowed over bare shoulders and breezy linen clothing. She turned her head exactly as Riesz lifted hers, barely avoiding eye contact.

“Okay, first lesson,” said Hawkeye. “Don’t do that. And don’t stare.”

“I wasn’t staring,” Riesz answered, definitely staring. She ducked her head. “She’s probably looking at you, anyway.”

“Except that when I left the table, she kept looking.”

Riesz grew very still. “She did?”

Hawkeye nodded. “Sure did, Princess. Why don’t you go talk to her? Maybe you can get her to meet _you_ out back.”

Riesz’s face flushed bright red. “I can’t do that!” she whispered fiercely. “That’s not - I - I never - no!”

“Never?” Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. “Not even with all those Amazons?”

“N-no!” She gripped the edge of the table. “I was the captain! That would have been highly inappropriate!”

“Seems like a missed opportunity to me,” Hawkeye mused. “But hey, you’ve got plenty of time to make up for it.” He paused with his mug halfway to his mouth. “How old are you, anyway?”

Riesz released her grip and shrank into her seat. “Fifteen,” she mumbled.

Hawkeye choked on his wine. After a brief, vicious coughing fit, he reached over and grabbed her mug. “I’m gonna go get you some apple juice.”

“I’m not a child!” Riesz protested, yanking back on the mug.

“Oh, my mistake,” Hawkeye said, relinquishing his hold. “I thought I heard you say you were _fifteen_. Spirits, I thought you were at least eighteen.”

“I never told you that,” Riesz replied, clutching her mug defensively. 

“You’re the Captain of the guard, caretaker to your brother, heir to and-or actual current ruler of the kingdom of Laurent, you’re on a quest to save the world, and you’re fifteen. Spirits.” He shook his head. “Well, I’ll tell you one thing, the deal is off. I’m not going to have people thinking I’ve got a kid in my bed.”

“I’m not a kid,” Riesz hissed. “I’m far more mature than you.”

“Can’t argue with you there. Damn shame.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a kid! I know, I know,” he added, holding up a hand to stop her protest. “But you shouldn’t be running the guard and taking care of your brother. You should be flirting with girls and getting caught breaking into their rooms.”

“I would never - “

“But maybe you _should_. You can’t be perfect all the time, Princess. You’re gonna mess up at some point. And that’ll be when you really learn.”

Riesz stared down into her mug. “I can’t,” she muttered. “My people need me. My brother needs me. My father…”

“They don’t need you right now,” Hawkeye replied. “Your people are busy scrubbing blood out of the palace floors, and your little brother is hopefully annoying the hell out of Bill and Ben. There’s nothing about forcing yourself to be miserable right now that will help them.” Hawkeye reached over and patted her on the shoulder. “Go talk to the girl. Live a little. It’s more fun that way. And then when you come back I’ll tell you all the ways you screwed up.”

“I hardly need you to tell me what to do,” said Riesz, sitting up straight. She took a deep breath and stood. Hawkeye watched as she walked across the room and proceeded to lean against the wall in the most awkward, forced-casual way possible. He snorted and shook his head. But the dark-haired girl was talking to her, and after a moment gestured to another seat at the table. 

Hawkeye didn’t look like he was watching, but he kept an eye on her anyway. Riesz didn’t need a guardian. She could survive; she’d proven that time and time again. But she could use some lessons on how to live.

And talk to girls.


End file.
